Nix Vorha
|image= |realname= Nix Xhal Vorha |occupation= 31st Century General, Conqueror |status= Inactive (incarcerated) |family= Unnamed Daughter (deceased) |alterego= Nix the Conqueror |alignment= Bad |universe= Earth-1 |base= Mobile, spaceship (destroyed) |Book= Tales from the Beyond }} Nix Vorha was a 31st Century General, from a world ravaged by synthetic superhumans with powers of telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. When his best friend and daughter were killed, Nix went insane. He resolved to travel back in time to destroy the Earth, and spare them that horrible fate. 1987 Nix stole an experimental spaceship and used its time-engine to travel back to 1987, in orbit with the Earth. It would take a few days for the spaceship's powerful omega beam to explode the Earth. Unfortunately for him, John Jones and Emily Rathaway arrive in the time period and attempt to thwart the deluded warrior. Eventually this led to a confrontation between the three, which only ended with John being forced to blow up his Time-Device (Mk.I), destroying the ship. Nix was thought dead in the explosion that ravaged his ship with the force of an atomic bomb. However Vorha survived, and began to plot his revenge. Present Day Having escaped via an escape pod, Nix managed to travel to present day with a time scatter function in the pod. His revenge plan against John began being set into motion. Nix spent weeks building a powerful bomb that would kill his foe, and his enemy's allies. Once he had made this, he blew up the Q.U.E.E.N.S. Headquarters that John had based himself in, almost killing the entire S.I.N.S. team. John was however able to get his team out before the explosion could kill them. In the ruins, Emily noticed a note that said "to me you've been dead for 1000 years", to which she deduces that Vorha is alive and had been spending weeks in this time period. Nix was eventually revealed to be planning on poisoning John with a 25th Century virus, and destroying London. S.I.N.S. finally stopped him before he could destroy the city, although John was however poisoned. With John's impending doom surfacing, S.I.N.S. were forced to get Nix's help to prevent it, with the promise that Vorha will be allowed to be free. Nix cured John, but not before he supposedly murdered The Overseer's son, which prompted Jones to kill him. He decided not to, instead he brought in the most sizeable amount of K.R.O.N.O.S.'s forces to imprison Vorha. This succeeded. Status Nix Vorha is currently incarcerated in a high-detail K.R.O.N.O.S. prison, stripped of his armour. He is likely planning his next move: to attempt to escape, by any means possible. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Expert Tactician:' Nix is a very quick and sharp-witted, and is able to adapt to almost any situation. He can come up with plans within moments without hesitation, and can even use his enemies' plans against them, quickly turning the tide in moments. *'High Intellect:' Considered a genius in his time, Vorha is highly skilled in science, maths, and all theoretical concepts. He was able to construct a bomb from his time in present day within weeks - one capable of blowing up a city block. *'Master marksman/Firearms': A general in his time, Vorha has shown superior skill in the use of firearms, particularly pistols and semi-automatic machine guns. Through his time through the military, Nix has also displayed adept ability in operating more heavy artillery weapons, including RPGs, mortars, and others. *'Medical/Historical Proficiency:' Nix apparently has extensive knowledge in medical aspects, as he knew how to cure a virus 600 years prior to his time. This knowledge could actually be derived from historic intelligence, having read up on the past, as it is likely this virus caused a massive epidemic, due to its potency. Equipment *'Futuristic Armour:' Nix possessed a futuristic, high artillery armour which could protect him even from atomic blasts. Vorha regularly used this, minus the helmet, until his ship was destroyed, and his face scarred. He then wore the helmet at all times to hide the horrific burnt face. *'31st Century Weaponry:' Having been ranked high in the 31st Century military, Nix brought several futuristic weapons to both 1987 and present. He was highly proficient in using them, and could operate two at once. His ability was shown when John was unable to use one, but Vorha simply picked up and shot him with it. His weapon of choice was a plasma rifle. *'Historical Equipment:' Vorha may have expressed interest in his past, as he had multiple samples of lost technology and biological samples which he used against his opponents. He possessed a centuries-old sample of a virus, and a keycard belonging to John Jones at age 84. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters